Extra Amuto stories by Midori Hinamori
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: I couldn't think of a good name. Well these are a bunch of made up story's by Amu's mom. Hope you enjoy. These Stories are all separate so none of them have anything to do with another.
1. Chapter 1

**This is also another Amuto story that Amu's mom made up. Wow she's a good story teller. Well hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Shugo chara in any kind of way.  
**

* * *

Amu sat in her class room quietly watching the other kids play. She had a bored look on her face till some boy came over.

"Do you want to play with us?" He asked. She smiled for a second but then frowned.

"Who would want to play with you," She said coldly. As always, Amu is still trying to keep up her cool and spicy act. The boy grabbed her arm and brought her over to the group of kids he was playing with. They all looked at Amu and waved at her.

"Everyone knows Amu so let's play what ever game." The boy said smirking at her. She turned her head and blushed. They sat down and started throwing out suggestions.

"How about goldfish," A green haired boy said. "Maybe tag," An energetic boy said.

"How about truth or dare," A certain candy loving girl said.

Everyone nodded there heads. Amu was kind of laughing. She didn't know that 8 year olds knew how to play truth or dare.

"Ikuto, you can go first." A small prince said.

"Okay Tadase Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you have a thing for my sister, Utau?"

"That's not true!" He yelled out embarrassed.

"Whatever okay your turn," Ikuto said.

"Fujisaki-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare," He said coolly.

"I dare you to kiss Mashiro-san," Tadase said smiling.

They all got excited once Nagi was two inches away from her face. She was blushing immensely. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. The whole group started to boo.

Amu was still bored waiting for the bell to ring.

"Amu Truth or dare?" Rima asked.

"Truth," She said softly.

"Is it true you have a crush on Tsukiyomi-Kun?" The other kids started ooing and ahhing.

She shook her head and got up.

"This is such a pointless game," Amu said. She walked to the door and walked out of the room.

"Well she's no fun." "Yeah but she is still pretty cool."

Amu looked down the whole time. She couldn't admit it back there but she actually did like Ikuto.

_I wonder if I said I did what would they say._ She sighed and sat by a tree. Looking right up at the sky she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

"I-iktou!" "You still sound like a child, Hinamori-Chan." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"That's because I am a child. I mean I'm only eight years old," Amu pouted. He chuckled and sat by her. She looked at him and he looked back.

For a moment they couldn't move or say anything they were caught within each other's gaze. Without them realizing it they started moving their faces closer together.

"Amu… I'm going to call you that from now on. Is that alright with you Amu?" She was mesmerized by his husky, soft voice but she managed to nod. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and smiled at her.

"Amu I like you a lot."

"M-me t-too," Amu said softly.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Ikuto teased her.

She smiled for a second then said, "I like you a lot too, Ikuto." They both laughed at Amu's reaction. Ikuto let go of her hand and got up.

"Shall we go back princess?" Ikuto stretched his hand out and Amu grabbed. Ikuto pulled her up and they started to walk hand in hand towards the sunset.

"And that is the fascinating story of Ikuto's plan to win Amu's heart back."

"Mama, that wasn't true in the least bit." Amu said laughing.

"I liked it. Maybe I should call you princess from now on. I bet you'd like that Amu." Ikuto said giving her a smirk.

"As if," Amu said turning her head and blushing.

"That reminds me of another story of when…" Amu's mom trailed on with her made up stories of Ikuto and Amu, while the two and Ami were laughing there heads off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed. (I finally got the hang of this) Well please rate and review. Thanks again.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a made up story by Amu's mom. She likes to tell lots of stories of them. Hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANYTHING!!!!**

* * *

This story takes place at the school gate of Ikuto's school. Early in the morning

"I like you Tsukiyomi-Kun."

"I like you too." Ikuto smirks at her.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"No."

"But you just said-" Ikuto cuts her off.

"I didn't say I like you like that. Actually to me you're the biggest fan girl I've ever seen, to the point where you'll stalk me. I was lying; you just want to be more popular. Bye."

Ikuto walks away from her and decides to ditch school.

"Ikuto was that alright? ~nya" Yoru asked.

"Fan girl Yoru. Of course it's okay. Oh sorry." Ikuto looks down at the girl he bumped into.

"Watch where you're going," she says with an attitude.

"Oh don't act like that, I forgive you." Ikuto says trying to woo her.

She stares blankly at him and he chuckles.

"Amu-Chan you need to drop that off then go back to school. Hurry." A little voice said. Ikuto looked behind her and saw her three chara's.

"Well don't you have a weird personality?" Ikuto said.

Ikuto puts his arm around her shoulder and she pushed it off.

"Don't touch me." She says coolly.

"Aren't you the stubborn one? Don't worry I'll bring that to whatever room you need to drop it off to. Whose it for?" Ikuto asked stretching his arms out.

"It's for a Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She says.

"That's me but I never ordered anything." Ikuto says confused.

"Well here it's yours so open it. Bye." She starts to walk away but Ikuto stops her.

"So your name is Amu. I hope to meet you again." Amu slightly blushes then hears her name.

"Hinamori-San did you deliver the package?" a boy came up and he had a princely charm.

"Ah, you must be Tsukiyomi-Kun. Nice to meet you." He put his hand out but Ikuto didn't shake it.

"Amu-Chan, let's get to school. This is boring." Another little voice said.

"Alright Miki." Amu starts walking but she gets stopped again.

"I love you Amu." Amu stands still at the sudden confession.

"Good for you Ikuto." Amu manages to get out. They stand in silence for a couple of more minutes then they hear a commotion.

"Ikuto-Sama!" They all turn around and see a bunch of girls heading towards them.

"Tadase-Kun, go back to school. I'll be at the royal garden later." Amu turns towards Ikuto and starts to run with him.

"Amu, why are you running?" Ikuto asks tripping.

"I can see you don't like girls like that. So I tried to keep my composure in front of you. I like you a lot Ikuto." Ikuto thinks for a second.

"Say it again." Ikuto looks at her seriously.

"I lo-"

"Beep Beep beep." "Damn it not again right when she was going to confess too. That always happens."

"Who was going to confess?" Ikuto looks up and sees Amu.

"You really shouldn't sleep in school. Come on let's go home Ikuto."

Amu stretched out her hand and Ikuto latches on. They start to walk home and that's when they fall in love."

"Mom, stop telling these ridiculous stories. Why can't you tell a story about Mocha-Kun and Ami instead of me and Ikuto?" Amu pouted.

"Onee-Chan!"

"You know I had a dream like that once. Except when Amu was about to confess I woke up to Tsubasa yelling." Ikuto said.

"That reminds me of another story. Amu was…" Midori trailed on and Ikuto and Amu glanced at each other. Before they actually knew it they fell for each other long ago.

* * *

**I never was good at endings. Hope you enjoyed and please rate and review. Than you and i appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again it's time for Midori's amazing random Amuto stories!!! I wish this was real though. Anyways please review and i hope you enjoy! **

**Arigato Minna!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Ikuto is it really alright to do this?" Amu looked at Ikuto and he smiled.

"Of course, or do you want to keep it a secret for the rest of our life?" Amu shook her head.

For three years now Ikuto and Amu have been going out. About a month ago Ikuto proposed to her. They hid it from everyone until this moment.

"Alright let's go." Ikuto and Amu walked hand in hand into the middle of the floor. People were staring at them. Amu looked to her left and saw Nagi, Rima, Utau, and Kukai, smiling. She then looked to her right and saw Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, her mom, dad, and Ami.

"Ikuto I'm nervous." Amu said trying not to look around anymore.

"It's okay, I'm here." Ikuto said reassuring her. Soon, Ikuto and Amu made it to the middle of the floor. Ikuto took a deep breath and started to announce it.

"Everyone you all know of mine and Amu's relationship. But we took it up to a higher notch a month ago." Ikuto took another deep breath and-

"NO! NO! Mom this is going too far! I could deal with the other three stories but this is going way too far. I'm never talking to you again!" Amu yelled at Midori.

"Hmm and I thought she liked you Ikuto-kun. Do you like my stories Ikuto-Kun?" Midori asked. Ikuto smiled at her.

"Anything that has to do with me and Amu I love. But I love your stories the most Midori. So please continue." Midori smiled and continued.

Ikuto took a deep breath but Amu continued for him.

"Last month Ikuto proposed to me. I was so ready to say no but for some reason I couldn't resist. I'm sorry to all you admirers and fans but my heart belongs to Ikuto." Ikuto smirked at Amu and picked her up bridal style.

"I-Ikuto!" "My heart also belongs only to Amu Hinamori." Amu's heart went doki doki and she swore Ikuto could hear it. Ikuto leaned into Amu and said quietly, "Amu, I love you." She blushed more and more until she was as red as a tomato.

(AC:HaHA tomatoes.)

Since Ikuto was already close to her face he kept leaning in. Amu didn't take the kiss but instead gave it to him. When they were done he was taken back.

"Hmm you actually gave me a kiss. That's a first." Ikuto smirked and put Amu down.

"This is a dance party so why don't we dance princess," Ikuto took Amu's hand in his and brought her close to him. The music came on and they started to dance slowly to the sound of the beautiful music on the best night ever.

"Hmm that was better then any of your other ones. Maybe I should propose to Amu…"

"My sparrow is flying out of the nest! Goodbye Amu-Chan!" Tsumugu cried.

"Uncle I was kidding…"

"Amu-Chan it's not good to sulk." Ran said.

"Well it's not my fault that the person I like is an idiot!" Amu yelled blowing her chara's away.

**Knock knock knock.** Amu looked at the door and quickly covered up herself in her covers. Miki turned off the light and the four chara's went into their eggs.

"Amu, are you still mad?" Ikuto came in and went quickly into his futon.

"Hey Amu will you marry me?" Amu blushed immensely.

"Like I could say that to her." Ikuto fell asleep while Amu couldn't even close her eyes.

* * *

**HAhahaha were you epecting it to be real. Haha tomatos....inside joke. Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok before you read the third chapter or story you have to read this one because that is actually the 4th chapter and this is the third chapter. And also if you don't get why Ikuto is living with Amu go read Shugo Chara Highschool. It will tell you. It was also made by me! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Anything!!!!!!**

**Yuiki (My alter ego**)**-yeah but she is good at ste-**

**Me-Shut it Yuiki!!!!  
**

* * *

Ikuto groggily got up out of his bed. He thought to himself at what date it is and looked to his calendar. He smirked at it and left the room.

Amu quickly ran to the bus stop, awaiting the arrival of the guardians. She looked around and realized they were late. She took out her phone and called Nagi.

"Amu-Chan, We will be at the inn tomorrow. You have to go to the inn by yourself and we'll go to the inn by ourselves. I'm sure you'll be okay." She only said yes and hung up. Amu kept looking around and noticed Ikuto walking towards her. She looked back and saw the bus in front of her.

Stepping on, Ikuto ran towards Amu, and quickly got on the bus. He saw Amu sit down and he sat next to her. She looked out the window not aware that Ikuto sat next to her.

"Hey Amu you smell like chocolate today," Amu looked at him and softly said, "Pervert." Amu let out a sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

At the inn

"Ran, give me my ice cream back!" Miki yelled at Ran.

"You two should really stop fighting, right Dia? ~desu," Su said hands covering her face.

"Look at me look at me, I have ice cream and Miki doesn't. Admit that I'm better and I might give it back," Ran teased. Dia floated over to them and grabbed the ice cream. She took a small lick and gave it to Miki. Miki cried for a moment and hugged Dia.

"Arigatou Dia!" Breaking up the moment, Amu opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Amu-Chan is something wrong?" Dia asked.

"Fan… girls… everywhere… must get sleep. They've been chasing me around, because Ikuto was hanging onto me all day. You guys are lucky no one else can see you." Amu said. Every moment Amu took in short breaths.

Amu stood up and walked to a window. She looked outside and noticed Ikuto in a tree. They stared at each other for a minute lost in each other's eyes.

"Amu-Chan what are you looking at?" Her chara's came over and looked at the tree. Ikuto was gone.

"It was nothing. Why don't we go take a bath?" Amu went to her bag and grabbed some stuff.

She started to walk to the open air bath but then started to head to the girl's only bath.

She got stopped instantly and she looked to see who it was.

"Amu those girls are going to pester you if you go in there." Ikuto said.

"Yeah but I can't be in a bath with you." she turned back and headed for the open air bath. Ikuto followed her silently.

"Ah this feels nice." Amu said laying back.

"You sound like an old man Amu-Chan." Miki said.

"Ah this does feel nice." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto you better stay on that side." Amu said.

"Yeah I will." He said back.

"So Amu what brings you here today?" Ikuto asked moving away from his side.

Amu closes her eyes and then talks. "It was supposed to be a one night stay with the guardian's but they couldn't make it so there coming tomorrow. But I'm only staying for tonight." Amu opened her eyes and Ikuto was right next to her.

"I told you to stay on that side!"

"But it's cold over there. Here Amu warm me up." Ikuto inches closer to her and hugs her.

"Baka Ikuto Get off!" Amu yelled.

"But you're so warm." He replied back.

She gives up and sits in the bath.

"Ikuto you're a liar. This bath is completely warm." Amu said sighing.

"I know," He replies.

They sit in the bath for about five minutes saying nothing. Amu taps her fingers on the floor and gets annoyed.

"Baka Ikuto! Don't fall asleep in the bath!" Amu got up and dragged Ikuto to her room. She waited a while for him to get up but he didn't budge.

She got up and turned off the lights. She walked but couldn't see well and happened trip over Ikuto and he hugged her. She blushed then tried to get out of his grasp.

"A…mu…" She looked at Ikuto and he was still sleeping. She sighed and went to sleep too.

"That is the story of the bath incident." Midori said.

"Mom, stop this already. This is the third story you've made up. Why must you keep making these?" Amu asked furious.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands." She said gently.

"I liked that idea maybe we should go to a hot springs at some point." Ikuto said smirking at her. Amu blushed and sat back down.

"Well I'll leave you too alone. I have to go make another one." Midori stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well I'll let you know, Amu had a towel on to cover up her body. Don't get any wrong Ideas. And Ikuto had one to cover up his lower body.  
**

**Yuiki-Yeah you perverts.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review. **

**Did you know Amu's mother has the craziest imagination... **

**Yuiki-Ohh someone was thinking perverted... I was not!!! Anyways yeah thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
